Secrets Secrets Secrets
'"Secrets Secrets Secrets" '''is the twenty-sixth episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 53rd episode overall. It was narrated by Rhys, airing on April 12, 2014. In the episode, Katarina spreads her cover-story and Dugood plans a desperate escape. The Episode Galli stood on the monorail station's platform as the rusted, yellow train rolled into dock. The Lumiiukko stood next to her. The last hour was hectic as ****. A call came in from a dormant Keeper, Emilio Santilli, who said he had THREE of the FOUR royal children. Just chillin in his magic shop. The doors opened. Emilio stood there confidently, arm leaning on an unconscious man. That must be Castor. Head of DAWN. The one out for Galli's sister. Half-sister. "Look who I..." "GALLI!" someone screamed. Katarina burst out of the train. Emilio stared at her in shock. "Who the..." "Kat?" Katarina hugged Galli. She was crying. "It was horrible...He...Oh my God!" Dugood walked out of the train. He was covered in blood. "Harvey!" Galli cried. The Lumiukko watched everything, puzzled. Katarina blocked Galli from Dugood. "Dont come near her!" Katarina tugged Galli to a corner of the station. The story Kat told went as followed: Katarina refused to let Galli handle a family crisis alone and followed them out on the next boat. She met up with Dugood by chance in Main Street and together, they followed someone mysterious onto a train. It moved, the lights went out, and when it came on, Castor was holding a prisoner at gunpoint. And when Dugood had the chance to save the man's life, he lied, betrayed him, and Castor killed him. Galli shook her head in disbelief. "No, he didn't. He wouldn't." Galli walked away from Katarina. "That is one lie I can never forgive you for, Kat." "I'm not lying," Katarina said, her eyes streaked with tears, "But you need to know." And Gall saw how genuine Kat was. She wouldn't lie. Not after their years of friendship. Dugood hurried up to Gall. His face was horrified. There was clear fear. Fear of arrest? "Gall, listen..." But Gall wouldn't. She said she needed some time to think. Dugood felt the engagement ring in his pocket grow heavier. If he proposed now... Gall walked away. And their relationship crumbled. Dugood looked at Katarina. She tapped her watch. Four hours until he had to meet her on the pier. Four hours until he would die. Unless he could think of something and soon. The Lumiukko thanked Emiilio for all his service thus far. Emilio waved it off as nothing. "With your permission," he said, "I'd like to keep Castor as my prisoner. He shouldn't know where any of you are." The Lumiukko agreed. Tamara, the Lumiukkess, bent down to look at Castor. She removed his blindfold. She gasped. She replaced the blindfold. Emilio prepared the train to leave for Main Street. But the Lumiukess had a great deal to worry about. She needed to find the four kids together. They needed to know. She could hide her secret no longer. Production Continuity and Story Arcs The Monorail arrived in Frontierland to the reception of the Lumiukko and Gallifreyan. While Emilio was excited to present Castor as a prisoner, Katarina revealed herself and exposed Dugood as a coward. This resulted in Gallifreyan doubting him. She essentially chose Katarina's friendship over her relationship with Dugood. The Lumiukkess removed Castor's blindfold and recognized him. The Lumiukkess resolved to unite the four children together to reveal a long-kept secret. This secret would come out in "She Was." Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes